Let's Play Minecraft/Landmarks and Structures of Achievement City
Sector 1 *The Docks - A series of docks located on the upper west side of the world. Each of the lads have their own dock that includes a bed, chest, and dispenser. *The Lake of Pimps - A large lake with a wool Tower of Pimps in the middle. *Camp Achievement Hunter - Located at the Lake of Pimps, it was the site for the Achievement Hunter Fish Rodeo and Jamboree in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 28. *Felix Baumgartner - A massive hole in the ground with a target at the bottom. Used in Things To Do In: Minecraft - Felix Baumgartner. *The Altar of Pimps - A giant, stone pyramid with a spot on top for the Tower of Pimps. **Altar Interior - During Episode 44, as a result of a loading error on Ryan's screen, the inside of The Altar of Pimps can be seen. The Altar of Pimps is actually hollow, containing an interior lit up with torches and containing a hill, some trees, and an unknown yellow structure (possibly a Tower of Pimps). This is the only time the interior of The Altar of Pimps is seen. *Mariocraft - A recreation of part of Super Mario Bros. World 1-1. *Dig Dug - A recreation of a Dig Dug arcade cabinet. *The Clouds - An obstacle course in the sky, with an ending waterfall surrounded by cacti. *Portal House - A nice, brick house located near Mario World 1-1 filled with Nether portals. Used for Things to Do in - Minecraft: Housewarming Gift. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - Portal House. *The No Petting Zoo - The site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 41. There are five obsidian platforms which contain glass cages with mobs in them. *Enchantment Area - The site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 47 and 48. This was where the Achievement Hunters slept, crafted, and used the Enchanting Table to enchant their bows. *Bunker of Destiny - An experience farm that spawns mobs regularly. *#DanTheMan - A giant wool portrait of Dan Gruchy, co-host of The Slow Mo Guys. Has a viewing chair for Gavin in front of it. *Door Bell to Hell - A trick house that drops you into a pit with lava beyond its walls. *Mounted Combat Arena - A fenced-in area that holds several pigs for combat. *Ray's Repeaters - A group of redstone repeaters that Ray randomly placed in the middle of nowhere in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 55. They do not do anything. *The Weird-Looking House - A house built by Geoff using red wool and wood. Geoff stated that he didn't have an even amount of materials which is why the house was built unevenly. *Creeper Fishing - A bunch of obsidian pools that contain Creepers. It was shown in Let's Build - Creeper Fishing and was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 62. *AH Farms - A farm with multiple fenced-in areas that contain animals. Includes wheat on the sides of the fences and a house with chests and beds. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 76. *Ancient Monestary of Plimps - A safehouse with chests and beds. Includes a switch in the middle to open the doors. It was used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 78. Sector 2 *Geoff's Sky Fortress - A cobblestone fortress in an extreme corner of the map. Holds a lower level with lava in it. *Cloud Down - A vertical tower of ice where the Achievement Hunters hop down to the Tower of Pimps. It was shown in Let's Build - Cloud Down and used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 46. *Wolf Spa - A large dock with a pool of water in the middle. It was used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 59 and shown in Let's Build in Minecraft - Wolf Spa. *Box Game - A huge area of sand with redstone spread throughout the area where the lads play a game of Dots and Lines, or in their own words, the Box Game. It was shown in Let's Build - Box Game and used in Things to do in: Minecraft - Box Game. *Birch Building - An underground room made with birch plank floor and birch log walls that includes beds for the lads to sleep in. There is a Nether portal next to the entrance (a second one was built on the roof after the first one was accidentally destroyed) and a door at the back that leads to a mining area. It was seen in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 64. *The Obsidi N - A giant "N" made entirely out of obsidian. Ryan found it in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 54. Geoff stated that he and Gavin were trying to create letters for each direction (north, south, east, west), but they were too lazy to finish after they created the "N". *AH Labs - An area of ice near the Cloud Down course where the lads test out new inventions. Sector 3 *Downtown Achievement City - The main housing area for the Let's Play crew. Includes these structures: **Geoff's Monolith ***The Underground Lake - A lake beneath Geoff's Monolith. The original design had a glass floor, but was changed because it looked horrible. ***Roof Top Deck - Lets the Achievement Hunters view the AH logo at the center of the city. ***Indoor Pool - A gigantic torrent of water near the original ceiling released by pulling a lever near the door. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build with Geoff and Gavin - Indoor Pool. ***The Vault - A large selection of chests in Geoff's basement. It was seen in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 62. **Jack's House ***Leaky Ceiling - A misplaced wood block holding back lava in Jack's attic. ***Giant Jack - A giant statue of Jack behind his house with a penis that dispenses water on top of his house to prevent it from burning down. Inside of the Giant Jack statue are lots of pigs because he loves bacon and hates salads. There is also glass at the back of his house so he can see the pigs. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build in Minecraft - Fire Extinguisher. **Michael's House ***Queerian Lanister - An underground room beneath Michael's house where Kerry and Lindsay live. It was first seen in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 89. **Gavin's Art Gallery ***Gav's Trophy Room of Victory - Gavin's not-so-secret room to display all the Tower of Pimps he has won. ***Secret Trapdoor - A trapdoor in Gavin's Trophy Room of Victory that leads to a secret underground area beneath Gavin's house. Ray discovered it in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 89, although he never went down the ladder, therefore it is currently unknown what the room below looks like. **Ray's Mud Hut ***Slice of Hell - Seventeen dispensers hidden by paintings that release a massive amount of cakes. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build in Minecraft - Slice of Hell. **Kung-Fu House (This is Ryan's temporary house until Geoff and Gavin build him a real house) ***Edgar the Cow - Ryan's pet cow. **Kerry's "House" *** Consists of one small pine needle tree and an obsidian block. **Caleb's "House" ***Simply a 2x2x1 pool of water. There is also a pool of lava next to it. **The Achievement Hunter Logo ***Plan G - A hoard of TNT blocks beneath the Achievement Hunter logo. *Nether Portal - A portal that leads to Dark Achievement City in the Nether. The portal is located between Ray's house and Gavin's house. *The TNT Cannon - A wool and redstone cannon that shot lit TNT at Jack's house. (This device was only temporarily set up, as a misfire caused the TNT beneath Achievement City to explode.) The cannon made a second appearance in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 63 where Team Lads tried to build the weapon, but were unsuccessful. Gavin referred to the cannon as "The Secret Weapon" and "Project X". *Stone Bridge - A bridge crossing a river that leads to the animal and Creeper statues. *Cactus Garden - A small garden of cacti that was used for green wool dye for the logo. *Rail Station - A minecart track near Michael's house that currently only goes to the Wool Wall and Shopping List areas. *Warlords Arena - Next to Geoff's monolith, a four-player, blind arrow-shooting game. *Jousting Track - Behind Geoff's monolith, a jousting arena. *Observation Module - A platform with a lever on it that reveals the word "Fart" in the dirt. *Butts Sign - A redstone mechanism that drops a sign that reveals the word "Butts." The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build with Gav, Geoff, and Ryan - Raining Butts. *Connect Four Board - A giant, working Connect Four board, complete with gubbins. It was shown in a Let's Build video where Geoff and Gavin constructed it. *Dartboard - A wall with several paintings on it. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Dart Toss. *Pig Statue - A giant statue of a pig. A ladder hidden in one of its legs leads to a roomy interior. *Sheep Statue - A giant statue of a sheep. A switch opens its anus to expose the redstone mechanism that does so. *Creeper Statue - A giant statue of a Creeper. A lever on it explodes the interior, which is filled with TNT all the way to bedrock. *Shooting Gallery - The set for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Shooting Gallery and Reverse Shooting Gallery. *Reading Room - A small lounge located just outside of Achievement City. Includes a library and chairs for the lads to enjoy "Book Club". Behind the paintings is a ladder that leads to the Hit List competition area. *Hit List - A big lounge located just under the smaller lounge where the Hit List competition takes place. Includes a giant wall with picture frames of Mob eggs with descriptive signs next to them as well as individual walls with picture frames of Mob eggs for each of the lads. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56. *Last Man Standing Course - A cavern at the very bottom of the map filled with monsters and treasure. *The Crusher - A redstone powered crushing mechanism located near the Last Man Standing Course. *The Wipeout Course - The site of the first Tower of Pimps competition. A large obstacle course in the water. *Hidden Tower of Pimps - Surrounded by lava in a crater, it was used in the Find the Tower Let's Play. *Thread the Needle Course - A lava-filled obstacle course navigated with the use of Ender Pearls. This was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 45. It was shown in Things to do in: Minecraft - Thread the Needle. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build in Minecraft in Gav and Geoff - Thread the Needle. *Hop 'Til You Drop - An obstacle course in the sky, with suspended water and lily pads for platforms. Beneath is a massive pool of lava. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build with Gav and Geoff - Hop 'Til You Drop. *The Chicken Bucket - A 1-on-1 game set up near Hop 'Til You Drop. Involves hitting chickens with snowballs. *Rock, Paper, Scissors - A sealed fortress in the sky where the Achievement Hunters play a fun and complicated game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - Rock, Paper, Scissors. *Bulletin Board - A board with signs showing the point system for the "I Spy" competition. It was used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 54. *The Tower of Smokes - A white wool tower somewhere on the map. Resembles a cigarette. *Lava Wall - A giant fortress near the Wipeout course with a wall of lava in the middle that is used for a team game. It was shown in Let's Build - Lava Wall and was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 63. Sector 4 *Kerplunk - A room with a ceiling that holds back gravel and sand. Used in Things To Do In: Minecraft - Kerplunk. *Wool Wall - A Let's Play set with frames of colored wool. *Royal Court - A royal court with a throne for the king of Achievement Hunter to sit in. Includes beds underneath the throne, an arch for the entrance along with a red carpet leading to the throne, and podiums near the wall with name signs for each of the lads. It was shown in Let's Build in Minecraft - King Geoff. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 57, 58, 60, 61, 65, 66, 79, 89, and 90. *Capture the Tower Arena - A two-team battlefield set up for Capture the Flag. *Pac-Man Course - A recreation of the classic Pac-Man arcade game. *The Glass Cubes (Dig Down) - Four glass structures containing chunks of the map, each with ingredients for the Tower of Pimps hidden inside them. Located near Pac-Man and Capture the Tower. *The Thunderdome - A one-on-one combat arena with a spectator stand and a multitude of chests containing items, weapons, and gold blocks. *Hot Foot/Hot Hoof/Hot Hoof X - A grid of sand and wood in the sky. The wood gets lit on fire, and drops the sand from under the players when it disappears. It was used in three Things to do in Minecraft videos: one where the Achievement Hunters competed to be the last one standing, another one where they spectated a last man standing game between colored sheep, and a third one where they rode on Pigs to see who would be the last one standing. **Hot Foot X/Creeplunk - A replica version of the Hot Foot platform under the original one with the same circuits. The original one was modified and now holds sand (4 blocks deep) to simulate the falling sand/gravel concept from Kerplunk. During Creeplunk, several creepers were also added to the new original platform as an additional hazard. It was shown in Let's Build - Hot Foot X and used in Things to do in: Minecraft - Hot Foot X. *Shopping List - A mirrored version of the Wool Wall area, except the walls have picture frames with certain items that must be collected and the house is built with Nether Brick instead of wood. It was revealed in Let's Build in Minecraft with Geoff and Gav - Shopping List, and was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 52 and 53. *Unidentified Ice Cube - A large ice cube with an exploded area where it is at. There is Obsidian at the bottom of it and is between 30 and 50 blocks high of ice. It is hollow with some platforms at the bottom, as seen in Let's Build - Mark Nutt Training. It was referenced again in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 61, when Geoff stated that the structure is still incomplete. It was shown in Let's Build - Ice Cube. *Rain of Fire - An enclosed area for a vertical flaming arrow-shooting game. *Storm the Tower - A large fortress near Rain of Fire. It has an ice roof with a bed and a Tower of Pimps on top and a fenced in courtyard below. It will be used in a future Let's Play. The structure has since been referenced in Episode 61, and is currently known as "Storm the Tower" according to Gavin and Geoff in the 2014 Tour of Achievement City. Geoff has stated the construction of the fortress is still far from complete. *Creeper Soccer Field - A soccer field built by Lindsay where the lads play a weird and fun game of soccer. Includes a dispenser that releases a creeper, which is identified as the "soccer ball", and two goals that include house-like structures with a TNT floor. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 55. However, Gavin accidentally came across it in Episode 54, possibly revealing the site of Episode 55 before it was released. *Cheep Shot Tower - A glass and cobblestone tower. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Cheep Shot. *Ghast Man Standing - A wool platform where the lads play a game of last man standing while avoiding incoming attacks from a team of Ghasts. It was shown in Let's Build - Ghast Man Standing and used in Things to do in: Minecraft - Ghast Man Standing. *Mark Nutt Training - An archery area for the lads to practice their archery skills. Includes a large target in the water and platforms in the sky where the lads shoot arrows from. *Pilot Wings - An area with rings/hoops in the sky to test out the new build height. *The Pit - An arena with an obsidian floor, wooden structure, glowstone, and dispensers with gubbins and mobs on the sides. It was shown in Let's Build - The Pit and used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 74. *Silverfish House - A house made of silverfish stone that dismantles itself when a block is destroyed due to silverfish spawning from the broken blocks. Misc *The Sinkhole of Doom - A hole in the Achievement City map that appears due to lag. It can pop up anywhere, and does not have any fixed location. Both Jack and Ray have seen it appear. *Fake Towers - Strewn all about the map, the decoy Towers are made of wool, dirt, lapus lazuli, and even diamond. *No Glory Hole - A long and inefficient circuit that goes from one end of the world to the other. All it does is knock the person off of a high tower and send them plunging into the water. It was shown in Let's Build - No Glory Hole and used in Things to do in: Minecraft - No Glory Hole. Nether Related *Dark Petting Zoo - An evil version of No Petting Zoo. There are five obsidian platforms with glass cases that contain Nether mobs. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 64. *Dark Achievement City - A reverse version of Achievement City located in the Nether. It was shown in Let's Build in Minecraft - Dark Achievement City and Things to do in: Minecraft - Dark Achievement City. It was also seen in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56. Geoff mentioned that Dark Achievement City will be used in future Let's Plays. It has the same dimensions and appearance of the original Achievement City, except a few things have been changed: **The Achievement Hunter logo is made out of Nether materials. **Ray's and Ryan's houses are made of Soul Sand instead of dirt. **Jack's and Michael's houses are made from a darker colored wood. **Geoff's Monolith is made of stone brick. **Gavin's house and the stone bridge are made of moss stone. **The ground is Soul Sand instead of grass. **The Tower of Pimps is built upside down. **The stone bridge has lava underneath it instead of water. Category:Locations Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows